Das Leben der Isabella Marie Swan Teil 1
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Bella ist alles andere als glücklich mit ihrem Leben. Als Prinzessin der Volturi kann sie nur tatenlos zusehen wie Menschen grundlos gequält werden bis sie schließlich einen Entschluss fast, der leider alles andere als einfach ist und verlässt die Voltur
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Werde ich jemals frei sein können wie ein Adler?

Kann ich mich von all meinen Verpflichtungen befreien und das Leid einfach mal das Leid der anderen sein lassen und dass mir nicht andauernd die gesamte Last von Volterra, nein, der gesamten Erde auf meinen Schultern lastet?

Ein einziges Mal frei atmen können ohne irgendwelchen Sorgen und Probleme?

Kann ich jemals bedingungslos glücklich sein?

Dazu müsste ich erst einmal wissen, was für ein Glück ich meine.

Immerhin gibt es drei verschieden Arten von Glück. Einmal das Glück beim Raten, wenn es nur Zufall ist, dass etwas bestimmten Forderungen übereinstimmt, worüber viele Menschen nur denken.

Aber viel wichtiger ist doch das persönliche Glück.

Zurzeit kann ich nur hoffen, dass das anbahnende Unheil gut enden wird und ich dann endlich glücklich werden kann.


	2. Mein ach so tolles Leben

Kapitel 1-Mein ach so tolles Leben

„Ah, nein bitte nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, lasst mich bitte am Leben."

Ich kann mir diese Schreie nicht mehr mit anhören. Ich muss hier weg. Wieso muss Jane immer die armen Leute so quälen? Was ist wenn dieser Mann es wirklich nicht weiß?

Liebend gerne würde ich meinen Platz in der Volturi eintauschen, aber es ist nicht so einfach. Ich mein, liebend gern würde Jane meinen Platz einnehmen (es ist ja so toll Prinzessin der Volturi zu sein), jedoch kann man nicht seinen „Job" einfach kündigen und zu Marcus, Caius und zu meinem Adoptivvater Aro gehen und sich verabschieden: „Hey Leute, es war echt toll mit euch. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit miteinander, aber ich möchte jetzt ein neues Leben beginnen ohne irgendwelche Menschen zu quälen."

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Aro ist mein Adoptivvater.

Ich glaub vor 50 Jahren war ich noch ein Mensch und Aro hat mich gefunden, auf einer Straße sitzend wie ich nach ein wenig Geld bettelte. Damals hatte ich kein Geld, meine Eltern sind sehr früh gestorben und Aro hatte mir versprochen, wenn ich mitkommen würde, würde ich immer ausreichend Geld und zu Essen haben. Wie naiv ich damals war, bin ich mitgekommen und Aro hat mich in einen Vampir verwandelt. So wurde ich zur Prinzessin der Volturi, Marcus, Caius und Aro sind die Könige.

Aro hat mir erzählt, dass er mir angesehen hat, dass ich, wenn ich ein Vampir bin, eine besondere Gabe haben werde. Und wie der Zufall es so will, habe ich eine Gabe. Ich kann jeden beliebigen Menschen oder Vampir sehen, was er gerade macht, egal wo dieser sich gerade befindet.

„Bella, komm mal bitte her." Verdammt… Jetzt muss ich auch noch da rein und mir den armen Mann anschauen.

Ich betrete gerade die riesen große Halle und sehe einen auf den Boden gekauerten Mann hocken, der winselnd um Gnade bettelt.

„Aro, lass ihn doch bitte. Was ist wenn er wirklich unschuldig ist?"

Schreie ich ihn schon panisch an.

„Was? Ich glaub ich habe mich gerade verhört! Was hast du mit meiner Bella gemacht?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke schon lange so."  
Ich strecke ihm meine Hand aus, damit er sie berühren kann.

Durch eine Berührung kann er alle Gedanken, die man je hatte lesen. Ich versuche den Gedanken die Volturi zu verlassen zu verdrängen, jedoch zu meinem Glück muss er diesen auch lesen.

Aro: „Seit wann hast du vor uns zu verlassen?"  
Ich: „Na ja, ich hatte es nicht wirklich vor. Aber ich möchte gerne meinen eigenen Weg gehen. Ich bin euch für alles dankbar, jedoch denke ich dass ich hier nicht richtig aufgehoben bin." Mist, jetzt hatte ich es doch ausgesprochen.

Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein stechender Schmerz und ich klappe zu Boden. –Jane!  
Aro: „Lass das sofort sein!"

Jane: „Aber sie hat es nicht verdient nett behandelt zu werden. Ich sollte besser ihren Platz einnehmen und sie sollte die Bedeutung kennen lernen nicht in eurer Obhut zu stehen."

Aro: „Sprich nicht so von Bella!"

Marcus: „Aro, sie hat Recht. Wenn Bella denkt, wir sind nicht gut genug für sie, sollte sie besser gehen."

Ich schluchze laut los. Ich habe nie gemeint, dass sie nicht gut genug sind, sondern ich mochte nie die Art wie sie die anderen Mitvampire und Mitmenschen behandeln.

Aro: „Mmh…Ich glaube du hast Recht. Bella, pack deine Sachen und hau ab. Du kannst jeder Zeit wieder kommen, aber denk nicht, dass du es dann wieder so leicht haben wirst."


	3. Ein neuer Beginn

Kapitel 2- Ein neuer Beginn

Schluchzend laufe ich in mein Zimmer und packe meine Sachen. Aber nur das nötigste: Etwas Geld, ein paar Klamotten und einen gefälschten Ausweis…

Plötzlich bemerke ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe Aro ins Gesicht.

Aro: „Ich hoffe du findest deinen Weg. Schade, dass er nicht hier bei uns ist. Pass auf dich auf." (AN: Ja, Aro kann auch sehr gefühlvoll sein… manchmal läuft er nicht mit ´nem Herz aus Stein rum ;-))

Ich: „Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Ihr auch, ja? Danke für alles."

Ich umarme ihn noch mal schnell und mache mich schließlich auf den Weg in die weite Welt da draußen.

Als ich die Stadtmauern Volterras hinter mir gelassen hatte, betrachte ich einen Moment die Umgebung. Die Landschaften außerhalb der Stadtmauer sind wunderschön.

Eine Weile setzte ich mich auf den Boden und lasse die letzten Momente Revue passieren…

Ich hatte tatsächlich Caius, Marcus und Aro gesagt, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen will, was ich vorher für unmöglich gehalten habe.

Wieso zum Henker noch mal habe ich das getan?

Ich kenne doch diese Menschen nicht, dann kann es mir doch egal sein.

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich die ganze Zeit so leer und jetzt, wo ich vor den Trümmern meiner bisherigen Existenz stehe, fühle ich mich irgendwie glücklich.

Mir ist auch Aro ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Er tut zwar nach Außen hin immer so kalt und hart, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er lieb und nett.

Schließlich muss er ja auch nach Außen hin böse wirken, sonst würde sich keiner an unsere Regeln halten und jeder würde auf unseren Nasen tanzen.

Moment mal „uns"? Es gibt jetzt kein „uns" mehr, sondern nur noch ein „sie" und ein „Ich".

Okay, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

Was sie machen werden ist mir klar. Jane wird jetzt meinen Ex-/Adoptivvater, Caius und Marcus anbetteln meinen Platz einnehmen zu dürfen bis sie es erreicht hat. Es wird auch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, da bin ich ziemlich zuversichtlich.

Sie werden weiterhin Vampire und Menschen vors Gericht ziehen ohne ihnen eine richtige Chance sich zu verteidigen zu lassen.

Aro wird weiterhin Vampire mit besonderen Gaben sammeln und somit den Clan der Volturi vergrößern.

Hmm…. Das war aber jetzt mein bisheriges Leben und kommt für mich nicht mehr in Frage.

Was machen denn so die anderen Vampire außerhalb Volterra?

Ich setze meine Gabe ein. Daraufhin sehe ich viele Vampire die als Nomaden durch das Land ziehen. Danach sehe ich in Ägypten einen Clan, in Irland, beim Amazonas, in Alaska, in Amerika…. Oje ich werde ja nie fertig…

Okay, überleg mal…

Mmh

Ich könnte ja eine kleine Weltreise machen und vielleicht stoße ich auf ein paar Vampire, denen ich mich vielleicht anschließen kann.

Ich ziehe meinen Rucksack an und laufe los in mein neues Leben.


	4. Ein toller Empfang in Amerika

Kapitel 3-Ein toller Empfang in Amerika

Nach ungefähr 2 Monaten schwimme ich gerade im Atlantischen Ozean nach Amerika.

Es ist toll hier durch das Meer zu schwimmen. Endlich spürt man die Freiheit, von der man sein ganzes Leben lang nur geträumt hat.

Davor reiste ich schon quer durch Europa, leider traf ich noch keinen anderen Vampir. Ich glaub ich habe mir das zu einfach vorgestellt. Als ob an einem Ortsschild hängt: Liebe Vampire tretet nur näher. Ihr seid herzlich Willkommen. Wenn ihr weitere Vampire treffen möchtet, dann seid ihr an folgender Adresse genau richtig.

Leider ist es nicht so. Aber dann würden Aro, Marcus und Caius ihre Arbeit auch sehr schlecht machen. Schließlich wollen sie so was verhindern.

Plötzlich bemerke ich wie mein Durst immer stärker wird. Ein Brennen durchfährt meinen ganzen Körper.

Es ist unerträglich. Ich fasse automatisch an meinen Hals um das Brennen los zu werden, jedoch hilft das auch nicht. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wird der stechende Schmerz größer.

Wieso ist hier bloß kein Mensch?  
Vor mir sehe ich auf einmal ein paar Haie schwimmen. Da kommt mir so eine Idee.

Haie bestehen ja auch aus Blut und wieso sollte man sie nicht auch austrinken können?

Ich gebe mich einfach meinen Instinkten hin und greife die Haie an.  
Nachdem ich mich durch 5 Haie wieder gestärkt habe, zwar ist mein Durst noch nicht ganz gestillt, aber das Brennen ist wieder erträglich, schwimme ich weiter Richtung Festland.

Ich sollte echt mal überlegen, ob ich nicht ganz auf Tiere umsteigen soll.

Endlich bin ich da. Nach einem weiteren Monat bin ich in den USA angekommen.

Ich knie mich auf dem Boden und küsse ihn. Ich weiß es ist ein wenig übertrieben. Ich musste es aber einfach tun. Ich habe so lange keinen festen Boden mehr unter meinen Füßen gespürt und außerdem war ich ja noch nie hier.

Es ist einfach toll hier.

Auf einmal wird es mir ein wenig unbehaglich. Alle Menschen hier schauen mich komisch, bewundernswert oder skeptisch an.

Was habe ich gerade gemacht? Bin ich etwa zu schnell gelaufen? -Aro wird mich umbringen. Nein, er wird mich Jane überlassen, die wird mich dann umbringen!

Daraufhin konzentriere ich mich auf die Gespräche der Menschen.

„Ist sie etwa durch den gesamten Ozean geschwommen?"

–„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Sie ist höchstens nur die Küste entlang geschwommen. Sie wäre sonst verhungert oder verdurstet. Geschweige davon, dass sie ertrunken wäre."  
Ah, darum geht es also. Ich werde doch nicht umgebracht.

Noch mal Schwein gehabt. Erleichtert atme ich auf.

Ich will mich in dem Moment umdrehen, als einer mich festhält und meint, ich sollte doch lieber besser ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden.

In seinen Augen sehe ich wie mein Gesicht noch blasser wird als es schon ist.

Wenn meine Blässe schon ungesund aussah, nähert sie sich jetzt die Blässe einer Toten. Welch Ironie! Ich bin ja auch schon tot. Ich lachte kurz auf. Mit Sicherheit denkt er jetzt, dass ich völlig übergeschnappt bin. Kein Wunder, dass er mich ins Krankenhaus bringen will.

Nur wie soll ich mich denn da bitte rausreden? Wenn die Ärzte mich untersuchen, werden sie doch bemerken, dass mein Herz nicht mehr schlägt.

„Nein… Mir geht es gut. Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus.", stotterte ich vor Entsetzen, dass mein Geheimnis entdeckt werden könnte.

„Sie sind doch unterkühlt. Sie müssen untersucht werden."  
"Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus, MIR GEHT ES GUT!" Ich schaue ihn mit meinen schwarzen Augen böse an.

Automatisch macht dieser einen Schritt rückwärts.

Erneut packt jemand mich an der Schulter.

„Ich glaube du kommst besser mit mir und ich bringe dich zu einem Arzt."

Dieses Mal ist es ein anderer Mann. Ich schaue in seine Augen und mir fällt direkt auf wen bzw. was ich vor mir habe.


	5. Neue Bekanntschaften

Kapitel 4 - Neue Bekanntschaften

Der Mann, welcher hellbraune Haare hat, muss ein Vampir sein, da seine Augen rubinrot glühen und das ist immer dann wenn wir Menschenblut getrunken haben.

Jedoch sind meine Augen im Moment schon rabenschwarz vor Durst.

Brav folge ich ihm zu einem nahgelegten Wald. Dort bleibt er stehen und dreht sich zu mir um.

„Also, ich sollte mich mal vorstellen. Ich bin James, das hier neben mir", plötzlich taucht ein weiterer Vampir an seiner linken Seite auf „ist Viktoria, meine Gefährtin." Viktoria sieht eigentlich nicht so schlecht aus, ist groß, hat flammenrotes Haar und ist ebenfalls bleich wie jeder anderer Vampir auch.

Auf einmal höre ich hinter mit ein Räuspern. „Ach ja und das ist Laurent."  
Ich drehe mich um und sehe wie dieser mich leicht anlächelt.

Er hat schwarze Haare und ist sehr muskulös.

„Und wie heißt du?", fragt mich Viktoria.

„Bella."

„Reist du etwa ganz alleine? Möchtest du vielleicht bei uns bleiben?" fragt diesmal James mich.

Ich: „Ja gerne. Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

Viktoria:„Wir wissen es eigentlich nicht so genau. Wir laufen immer drauf los und schauen wo wir gelandet sind. Das stört dich hoffentlich nicht."

Ich: „Nein, nein, das ist kein Problem."

James: „Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin?"

Ich: „Ich bin auch einfach drauf losgelaufen und bin dann hier gelandet."

James: „Cool. Sollen wir dann mal weiter und schauen wen wir Nettes treffen. Du siehst ziemlich durstig aus."

Viktoria: „Ja okay. Dann mal los."

Nun laufen wir schon drei Stunden lang und kommen an einem Strand namens La Push an.

Dort am Strand steht ein großer Junge mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und schaut uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Bella?", fragt mich Viktoria.

Ich schaue ihn weiterhin an und sehe, dass er an seinem gesamten Körper zittert.

Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Kann er vielleicht unser Geheimnis kennen?

„Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Antworte doch mal!"

Der Junge blickt nach rechts. Automatisch folge ich seinem Blick und sehe einen weiteren Jungen, der mit einem kleinen Mädchen spielt.

Das Mädchen ruft auf einmal: „Quil, schau mal, da sind noch mehr Leute. Sind das Freunde von dir? Sie können auch mit uns spielen."

Der Junge namens Quil schaut zu uns rüber und ich bemerke, dass sein Herz schneller schlägt als vorhin. In seinem Blick liegt das Gleiche wie bei dem anderen Jungen, was ich nicht deuten kann.

Moment mal, wo ist der andere Junge hin?

Ich drehe mich um und blicke James fragend an.

Dieser setzt gerade zu einer Antwort an, jedoch wird er von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen.

Hastig drehe ich mich um, um zu schauen, was diesen Lärm verursacht hat.

Plötzlich bemerke ich wie sich etwas schnelles auf uns zu bewegt, was für Menschen zu schnell gewesen wäre.

Ich schaue genauer hin und erkenne einen braunen Wolf, der in diesem Moment James angreift.

Mir wird direkt klar, dass dieser Wolf kein normaler Wolf sein kann.

Er ist viel zu groß.

Er vermied uns nicht wie alle anderen Tiere, sondern greift uns an.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis erwache ich aus meiner Starre und greife den Wolf an.

Ich pack ihn an seinen Hinterpfoten und schleuder ihn 20 Meter entfernt gegen einen Baum.

Der Wolf heult vor Schmerzen auf.

Daraufhin greifen mich drei weitere Wölfe an.

Ich versuche sie irgendwie loszuwerden, jedoch erfolglos. Immer wenn ich einen gepackt und weggeworfen habe, stürzen sich die anderen beiden Wölfe auf mich.

Auf einmal beißt mir ein Wolf in mein Handgelenk und ich kann noch dieses ungesunde Geräusch wahrnehmen bevor ein ohrenbetäubender Schmerz meine Sinne benebelt und ich meine Füße unter dem Boden verliere.


	6. Manchmal ist einmal zu wenig

Kapitel 5 - Die Erkenntnis, dass manchmal einmal zu wenig ist

Jacobs Sicht

„Jacob, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Du musst dich erholen, ansonsten verheilen deine Verletzungen nicht richtig."

Seit Stunden muss ich mir die Diskussionen anhören, warum ich nicht mit kommen kann. Nun war Sam an der Reihe, Embry, Seth, Leah und meine Mutter hatten schon aufgegeben mich zu überzeugen. Tja, ich bin eben ein kleiner Sturkopf.

„Aber Sam mir geht es wieder gut. Schau doch, ich kann wieder mein Bein bewegen."

Während ich das sprach, schaue ich auf mein Bein und bewege dieses ein wenig.

Ich kann förmlich spüren wie Sam seine Augen verdreht.

„Ich glaube es ist aussichtslos mit dir noch stundenlang zu diskutieren. Immerhin bist du alt genug um zu entscheiden, was du für Richtig hältst. Allerdings werden wir dann nicht laufen, sondern mit Autos fahren."

Ich strahle ihn an. Wenn wir laufen würden, wären wir schneller, aber ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt mit darf. Also warum noch die Geduld anderer weiter strapazieren?

„Wann wollt ihr denn los?"

„Ich denke jetzt sofort. Ich werde mal alle zusammen trommeln."

Während Sam den gesamten Rudel bescheid sagt, will ich mir etwas anderes anziehen.

Oje, ich habe es mir zu einfach vorgestellt. Viel Auswahl hat man nicht gerade, wenn man mit einem geschienten Bein rumlaufen muss.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten unschlüssig vor dem Kleiderschrank zu stehen, entscheide ich mich für eine graue Jogginghose und einem roten Shirt.

„Jake, wirst du endlich mal fertig. Es warten alle nur auf dich.", rief Sam.

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon."  
Unter großer Mühe nicht die gesamten drei Stufen runter zu purzeln, schreite ich nun auf die Autos zu.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Du brauchst ja fast schon so lange wie ein Mädchen."

Ich ignoriere einfach Pauls Kommentar und frage ihn stattdessen, wer bei wem mitfährt.

„Also, du wirst bei Sam, Embry, Quil, und Seth mitfahren. Die Restlichen fahren mit dem anderen Auto."

„Echt nett, von dir Paul, uns als „die Restlichen" abzustufen."

„Typisch Mädchen. Warum macht ihr immer alles komplizierter als es ist. Du würdest jetzt noch erklären wer wo sitzt und wer fährt. Ich glaube, dass interessiert hier keinen wirklich. Hauptsache wir kommen noch irgendwann an."

Autsch, das hat gesessen. Eigentlich hat ja Paul Recht, manchmal liegt die Kürze in der Würze. (*hehe*) Allerdings hat es Leah nicht immer so leicht mit uns. Sie ist immerhin das einzige Mädchen im Rudel.

„Hey Jake, kommst du? Alle sitzen schon im Auto, nur du lässt schon wieder auf dich warten." Verdammt.

Nachdem ich auch endlich im Auto Platz genommen hatte, fahren wir los.

„Was wollen wir denen eigentlich sagen, weil wir einfach bei ihnen auftauchen?

Hey, wir wissen zwar, dass ihr den Vertrag nicht gebrochen habt. Allerdings haben wir ein paar Fragen an euch und wir müssen euch etwas beichten."

Embry haut Seth auf seinem Hinterkopf und meint, dass würde das Denkvermögen anregen.

„Natürlich nicht. Am besten über lässt du uns das Reden und auch das Denken und du stehst einfach nur uns zur Seite.", meinte jetzt Sam.

Irgendetwas murmelt Seth vor sich hin, was ich jedoch nicht ganz verstehen kann. Er faselt irgendetwas von: „Immer auf die Kleinen."  
Autsch! Wenn Doofheit wehtun würde, würde er den ganzen Tag lang „Au" rufen.

Er ist ja immerhin nicht der Kleinste. Außerdem liegt es ja nicht an seiner körperlichen Größe, sondern an seiner geistigen Größe, die im Moment im Keller liegt. Sind wir heute wieder einmal nett.

Embry sollte ihn noch mal schlagen. Nach dem ersten Mal hilft es wohl nicht.

Vielleicht ist er auch einer dieser hoffnungslosen Fälle. Wer weiß?

Imaginär verpass ich ihm noch einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Mmh… Vielleicht noch einen. Immerhin sind alle guten Dinge drei.

Ich bemerke wie das Auto anhält und ich sehe, dass wir schon da sind.


	7. Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

Kapitel 6 – Die Besprechung oder Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

Jacobs Sicht

Als wir ausgestiegen sind, kommen schon direkt alle Mitglieder der Cullenfamilie auf uns zu.

Carlisle, der Familienoberhaupt, ist groß, hat blonde Haare und ist bleich wie jeder andere Vampir auch.

Esme, seine Gefährtin, ist kleiner und hat Karamellfarbene Haare.

Neben ihr steht Jasper und Alice, seine Gefährtin. Alice ist die Kleinste von ihnen und hat kurze, schwarze Haare, die in allen Richtungen abstehen.

Ihr „Bruder" Emmett hat braune Locken und hat die Statur eines Bären und er ist der Partner von Rosalie.

Rosalie hat lange blonde, lockige Haare.

Neben ihr steht der Letzte von ihnen. Edward. Dieser hat Bronzefarbene Haare und ist genauso groß wie Emmett und Jasper.

Wie unterschiedlich sie auch Aussehen mögen, haben sie alle etwas Gemeinsames, außer ihrer Hautfarbe.

Sie stinken wie die Pest!  
Außerdem haben sie alle goldene Augen, da sie sich von Tieren ernähren und nicht von Menschen.

„Hallo, was für eine Freude euch hier zu sehen.", begrüßt uns Carlisle.

Schleimer, außer wenn man unter „Freude" abscheuliches Treffen, was man leider nicht vermeiden kann, versteht, dann liegt die Freude ganz auf meiner Seite.

„Hallo, wir müssen über etwas Wichtiges mit euch reden, sonst wären wir nicht gekommen. Es ist leider nicht zu vermeiden.", erwidert Sam.

Wieso muss eigentlich die ganze Welt so freundlich sein?

Diese Blutsauger haben es definitiv nicht verdient.

„Ey, du Hund. Pass besser auf was du denkst. Wir sind auch nicht gerade über das Treffen erfreut. Wir müssen aber alle da durch.", knurrt Edward mich an.

„Was willst du? Sag bloß du kannst auch noch Gedanken lesen, du Parasit.

Und die da kann in die Zukunft sehen, was?", knurre ich zurück und zeige dabei auf Rosalie.

„Nicht ganz. Ja zum ersten und zum zweiten Punkt: Alice kann in die Zukunft sehen und nicht Rosalie."  
„Ist klar. Was können die anderen so tolles. Dann müsste sie ja gesehen haben, dass wir zu euch kommen werden. Dann können wir ja wieder gehen."

„Nur noch Jasper hat eine Gabe.

Er kann die Gefühle anderer beeinflussen. Rosalie ist wunderschön wie keine andere, Esme ist die liebste Person, die ich je getroffen habe, Carlisle…"

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen.", schneide ich ihm das Wort ab.

„Können wir denn wieder gehen, wenn sie eh schon alles wissen?", wende ich mich genervt an Sam.

„Nein, ganz so einfach ist es auch nicht. Alice kann nicht sehen, aus welchem Motiv jemand handelt. Außerdem kann sie euch Werwölfe nicht sehen. Leider wissen wir auch nicht warum."

„Sollen wir vielleicht rein gehen", äußert sich Esme.

„Besser nicht. So kann jeder den nötigen Abstand zueinander einhalten.", meint Sam.

„Also, weil wir gekommen sind, die Sache ist die, vor kurzem sind vier Vampir unten bei La Push gewesen. Wir wollten fragen, ob ihr sie kennt?"

„Ach ja, mich habt ihr angemeckert, als ich vorgeschlagen habe, so anzufangen.", schreit Seth uns an.

„Klappe Seth", kommt es von allen Seiten gleichzeitig.

Sag es schon Seth, immer auf die Kleinen.

Währenddessen begutachten uns die Vampire mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, wir sind keinen anderen Vampiren begegnet. Haben sie denn Ärger gemacht?"

„Jakob und Quil waren am Strand, als sie aufgetaucht sind.

Es sah so aus, als waren sie auf der Jagd.

Eine von ihnen hatte schon schwarze und die anderen drei hatten noch rötliche Augen.

Einer setzte zum Sprung an und da haben wir sie angegriffen.

Dabei wurde einer ziemlich schwer verletzt. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er den Angriff überleben wird.

Er ist der Jüngste von uns, Chris, und somit auch noch der Unerfahrenste.

Es ist nicht gerecht.

Wir konnten auch einen von denen töten, ein anderer ist schwer verletzt.

Diese Feiglinge mussten ja abhauen, bevor wir es zu Ende bringen konnten", knurrt Sam zum Ende hin nur noch.

„Es tut uns furchtbar Leid, was passiert ist.

Danke, dass ihr uns informiert habt. Wir werden alle unsere Augen und Ohren offen halten.

Wenn wir etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben, werden wir euch sofort kontaktieren.", sagt Carlisle.

Als ob sie jemals die Augen schließen könnten. Diese Blutsauger können doch nicht einmal schlafen.

„Das habe ich gehört!" Von wem das wohl sein mag. Mmh

„Dann schnüffel nicht in meinen Gedanken rum."

„Man kann sie aber kaum überhören."

„Ignorier es doch einfach. Ich ignorier auch immer Seths dummen Gedanken, sorry Seth."

„Kein Problem."  
„Also, warum tust du es nicht auch?"

„Hey, Moment mal. Was soll das eigentlich heißen? Du ignorierst meine Gedanken auch immer. Was ist wenn ich irgendwann mal in Schwierigkeiten stecke und ich um Hilfe rufe und du als einziger es hören könntest, du jedoch mich ignorierst."

„Wir reden später darüber, Seth. Das ist nicht der geeigneteste Moment dafür.

Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort, Parasit."  
„Ich dachte, ich soll dich ignorieren.

Entscheide dich doch mal. Das Hin und Her kann einen ziemlich irritieren."

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du…"

„Ja, ich, was? Ist dir die Sprache vergangen?"

„DU…"

„Jakob, hör jetzt auf. Lass uns gehen, bevor hier noch ein unnötiger Kampf entsteht."

„Aber.."

„Nichts aber. Du bist fast wie Seth. Jetzt willst du noch sagen, dass er angefangen hat."

„Das stimmt doch auch."

„Wieso immer ich?", jammert Seth.

„Kommt jetzt!", befiehlt Sam uns in seiner Alphastimme, der wir immer gehorchen müssen.

Während der gesamten Fahrt muss ich Seth beteuern, dass es nur ein Beispiel war als ich gesagt habe, dass ich ihn immer ignoriere und dass es so gemeint war.

„Seth, es tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal werde ich Embrys Namen benutzen und nicht deinen, einverstanden?" Nun bin ich beim Eintausendsten und einem Mal angekommen. Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr mich andauernd zu wiederholen.

„Okay.", meint endlich Seth.

RUHE!  
„Jakob du kannst gleich schlafen. Du bist jetzt da. Tschüss."

„Bye."

Ich schleppe mich auf mein Zimmer und lege mich direkt in mein Bett und schlafe ein.


End file.
